Always in The Unknown! (Edited version)
by Drew Astimal Vargas
Summary: Crystal Master Thief Ice left a legacy behind when she disapeared. Her friend Crystal was left with all of her secrets. What happens when the dreadful Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo comes after her when she is walking home? Can she escape from his ship? Can she escape his love? Will her attitude change when she meets Feliciano? Or will her sentence be carried out?


Me: I am changing some of this from my original version. More detail this way.

Spain: Why am I here?

Me: Because you have to do the disclaimer.

Italy: Ve~! We get to do something fun.

Spain: I wonder why you invited him.

Me: He is doing the review part.

Italy: Big Brother Spain...

Me: ...Do your thing!

Spain: Drew Astimal Vargas does not own Hetalia or the Hetalia characters. She does however own the title. The title picture. Crystal. And the plot. She has done this chapter on her quotev account. It is Drew Astimal Varges. She hopes that you enjoy the story.

Me and Italy: GO SPAIN!

* * *

"Don't move." Said a sexy voice from the darkness behind me. I would have turned around but the guy stuck something metal into my back. I realized by the feel of the point that it was a sword. Probably a cutlass due to my situation.

'Damn. This is not a good situation. I need to get home now or I will miss the meeting later. I have to do something to get me out of this situation. And right now would be preferable.' I though silently to myself. I knew that this guy was probably a pirate and that I would die this very night but in a situation like this it is very hard to get out of. "So I was wondering. Why choose me out of every girl in town? I mean I am one of those girls who are working for her family all the time. I do business. I can't even use a broom properly." I said explaining how I would be useless. 'Smooth move Crystal. Now he will kill you for sure. Come on. This isn't too hard. Just think.'

"Oh no. Not at all. You would make a great cabin girl!" The guy said hiding his accent.. "I mean your figure is amazing. And that ass. I can't wait to see it."

"Fuck...YOU!" I screamed at the guy. The cutlass dug in more. 'Okay Crystal. You know the saying "Out of the frying pan and into the fire" right? Well at this moment you are in the frying pan. So maybe you should climb out of this hole before you end up in the fire. And is he hiding his accent. No he was since he stuck the cutlass to your back.'

"I would watch that mouth of yourc chica. You never know when it could get you into trouble." The guy said letting go of his accent. It was to die for but I knew that the words chica couldn't be good.

'Chica is girl in Spanish. So that means he is a Spaniard. Wait if he is a Spaniard then I better do something. Because that means that I just jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. Um... plan, plan. I need a plan. Ha, yes that shoukd work nicely.' I thought to myself assesing the situation. The cutlass was tracing an impatient circle on my back. Knowing that the plan was a long shot I decided I would rather try then fail. Other then not try and end up in a situation worse than death. The words started to flow through"If I scream then the guards nearby will come and you will be hanged."

"What guards?" He asked his voice starting to border between suspicion and fear, but I couldn't tell because of how sexy it sounded. I just hoped that this would work. So far he was playing right into my hands. I mean only few pirates would be stupid enough to keep trying. These pirates were: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, Alfred F. Jones, and Arthur Kirkland. The first three were dubbed the Bad Touch Trio. Or the BTT. The last two wouldn't try this for anyone though. Just the Master Thief Crystal. The first one was a Spaniard but he wasn't this stupid or was he? I hope to god that it wasn't Carriedo. That would suck.

"My own personal guard. Jeeze I provide for my family through working for my inherited company. Did you think that I wouldn't have guards?" I lied trying to make venom appear on all of my words.

"Oh really now. I don't believe you do. Why would they let you go outside your home without a guard or two?" He replied his voice in terror and suspicion now. "Maybe I will just keep you quiet." He spun me around and then he pinned me to the ground. His breath going straight into my face and his eyes sparkiling the nice tree green they were. He had the most complimenting brown hair to go with his eyes. The eyes were the leaves of a tree and his hair was the trunk. His accent was like the with through the tree. He was grinning at me foolishly. "I like this position. Don't you?" He asked rhetorically. My face started to burn and I knew that I was blushing. I snapped out of the trance and looked up towards him in a real look. Today just wasn't my day. It was Antonio. Which would explain the position. "It seems you do!" His grin went into a smile

"I know who you are bastard." I reply venom actually in my word this time.

Oh. Really. Well okay then. Humor me. Who am I then?" He teased and asked as if I was a child.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. A washed up captain that was merged with Captain Arthur Kirkland's crew when Crystal Master Thief Ice kicked your ass and handed you to him. You escaped three days after and kidnapped Crystal. Well you tried but your cook hit her with a pot and brought her down when she ran. You are now looking at me with a surprised face so I will tell you this. Before Crystal died she told me every detail of her thieving days and she taught me how to fight. Oh and before I forget," I stated and looked up at him. His face went into surprise and I kneed him in the gut. "That was for what you did to Crystal."

"Hore. Bitch. I am going to get you now." Antonio spat angrily. I laughed as I booked it to the mansion. I was so close before a shadow moved to intercept me. I dodged the arms that flailed to get me.

I was right before the gate when something slammed against my head. At the same time a sweet Italian accent flaoted towards me saying these words, "I am sorry Bella." I fell to the ground and saw Antonio stumble towards me. I the weapon that had contacted my head. It was a pot.

My sight was growing dim and I knew I was floating into unconsiousness. 'Not like this. God damnit no. I mean it isn't fair. Just. Damn. I guess I have no choice but to go. I just hope I can escape.' Those were my last thoughts. I realized that I would either wake up as Captain Carriedo's cabin girl or his prisoner. Either one sounded awful when it crossed my mind. Finally everything went blank and I was unconsious.

* * *

Spain: Why am I the bad guy?

Me: Because I wanted to make it seem like you were more agressive when you were a pirate.

Italy: Please don't tell me I hit Crystal.

Crystal: A sweet Italian. It wasn't a horrid Italian voice. So yeah Italy you were the one who hit me.

Me: Crystal. You are supposed to be unconsious.

Crystal: Fine!

Spain: I am so dead next chapter.

Me: You are the bad guy. And a country. So how can you die so soon?

Spain: I read the medical papers.

Me: Hush. They don't know that yet.

Italy and Crystal: Medical papers?

Spain: Well that is funny.

Me: Feli. If you would please.

Italy: Please review. Drew will read all reviews. She will respond to some. No spoilers though.

Me: We need a better review thing.

Spain: Well lets go eat churros!

Crystal: What about me?

Me: Lets go have tacos instead. We will have churros when she wakes up.

Italy: At the end of the next chapter right?

Me: Umm... Bye-Bye all!

Italy: WAIT!

*I leave with Spain to go get tacos.*


End file.
